


Game Day

by CosmahCosmo



Series: Full House [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Family Fluff, Heart Disease, M/M, Protective Bruce Banner, Science Husbands, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science Husbands no powers AU.  </p><p>It's the day of Peters soccer championship and a lot of family craziness ensues!  </p><p>(Sorry for the bad description!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With the Burnt Waffles and Health Shakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpledice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledice/gifts).



> Sorry for JARVIS' writing! He was the hardest part to write

"Papa wake up!"

Bruce slowly opened his eyes, to see his two daughters, Maria and Rebecca smiling up brightly at him. It had been Tony's idea to name the twins after their mothers. How could he possibly say no to that?

Both of the girls still wore their pajamas but, it was obvious they were ready to start the day.

He heard a low groan next to him as Tony rolled over, shoving his face under his pillow. "You heard them, they want Papa to get up not me..." Tony said.

"No you too Daddy! Get up!" The bed shifted with the weight of the girls climbing on.

Rebecca started to shake Tony as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard but, Tony over exaggerated his reaction to satisfy her. This caused a fit of vociferous giggles from the twins.

Before Maria could attempt to shake Bruce he got up, slipping on a pair of slippers.

"Why don't we go start breakfast and let Daddy sleep in for a bit? He had a long night in the lab." Bruce said, already making his way towards the door.

Both of their daughters looked at each other and raising their eyebrows. Until finally Maria asks quietly, "Can we have waffles?"

"I suppose that could be arranged..." Bruce said, grinning. "Just go down stairs and wash up first."

Rebecca and Maria nodded, climbing off the bed and scampering downstairs. Bruce let out a silent chuckle, shaking his head a bit. "Don't sleep in too long, today's game day." Bruce told Tony walking back over to the bed.

Tony gave a hum in response, rolling flat onto his stomach and pulling the pillow closer to him.

Bruce leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the back of his head before heading down the hallway and into the nursery.

It was a fairly large room, painted sky blue with a white trim. In the corner was a white rocking chair that Bruce and Tony had both spent many nights in trying to soothe their tearful baby girl, Sophia.

Thankfully Sophia wasn't much of a crier in the mornings, she'd typically use up all of her tears during the night.

So, when Bruce walked into the room he was greeted with the tired face of his youngest daughter.

"Hey there sunshine." He greeted her smiling.

He took a couple of strides over to the crib and scooped her up, placing a warm hand onto her back. Bruce swayed a little, humming some tune to her before, he walked over to the changing table and changed her diaper.

Once that was done he walked out of the nursery, shutting the door behind him and heading downstairs. Where he was greeted by the sight of the twins and Tony starting to make breakfast.

Tony was shirtless in only a pair of black sweatpants- that had already accumulated some flour on them- opposed to Bruce's plaid pajama bottoms and grey sweatshirt.

"I thought you were going back to bed?" Bruce asked Tony, smirking.

"Well, I couldn't miss waffles, now could I?" Tony walked over to Bruce, handing him an already made bottle and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, that's why Stark." Bruce replied, sitting down into one of the kitchen chairs and positioning Sophia against his chest so he could properly feed her. "Just make sure you don't burn them this time."  

"It wasn't my fault, Pepper was distracting me and also last time I checked you are a Stark too.... _Stark_." Tony replied coquettishly. 

Bruce looked down towards his hand and smiled at the gold band on his ring finger. Sometimes he forgot that he had been Bruce Stark opposed to Bruce Banner. They had been married for almost 18 years and sometimes it all seemed like a dream.

When they got married both Tony and him agreed to Bruce changing his last name. Tony had a multi-million dollar company to run under his name and it was easier then them HEFINATING their names.

"Pepper wasn't even here last time." Bruce retorted.

"No but, I was checking some emails from her."

"Since when do you actually check Peppers emails?"

"I alwa-" Tony was quickly interrupted by Rebecca.

"Daddy you're burning them!"

Tony whipped his head around to see smoke rising from their waffle iron. He ignored the smirk Bruce was giving him and turned off the machine, waving away the smoke before the alarms could go off.

"JARVIS, why didn't you warn me?"

 _"I was not informed that I needed too sir."_ The AIs voice sounded through the kitchen.

"I shouldn't have to tell you..." He slid the waffles onto two plates handing them to the twins. "Breakfast is served." He said with a smile.

"We can't eat these, they're burnt."  Maria stated matter of factually.

"They're not burnt they're crispy. Just drench them in some syrup and you'll be fine."

"The amount of syrup they'd need for that would give them a sugar high for weeks." Bruce said. He shifted their baby and started to pat her back, trying to coax some burps out of her. 

"Why can't you just let Papa cook?" Maria asked, sighing.

"What you don't like my waffles?" Tony asked back, grabbing the bowl of batter.

"No!" Both of the girls yelled, plopping down at the table.

"The girls are right Dad, your cooking sucks." Peter said, announcing his presence in the room.

Tony turned around to see his eldest child Peter, wearing a pair of large pajama bottoms and a white shirt, making his way over to the counter near Tony.

Bruce internally chuckled at the height difference. Peter was now towering over both of his parents at a tall 6'0". Bruce was only 5'8" and Tony was right around the same height at 5'9".

"Well good morning sports champ, nice of you to join us." Tony said, handing Peter the carton of orange juice he knew he'd be wanting.  
  
Peter gratefully accepted it, grabbing a glass out of the cupboards and pouring himself some juice. "Morning dad, morning Pops."

"Good morning Peter. You ready for the big game?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." He chugged his glass and placed it into the sink.

Tony walked over to the freezer grabbing a box of Eggo frozen waffles. "Well from what I've heard from your coach you should be fantastic." He placed a couple of waffles into the toaster and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, we'll all be there cheering you on." Bruce stated. He got up, still holding Sophia and walked over to the sink, placing the now empty bottle into it.

"Great. If we loose I can just embarrass myself in front of my whole family, no sweat." Peter said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Bruce liked to think he got that from Tony.

"There's nothing wrong with losing, which I doubt you'll do." Tony said, grabbing the toaster waffles and handing them to Rebecca and Maria.

"Coming from the guy who never loses....You own like one of the most famous companies ever!"

"Doesn't mean I haven't lost things. Now, get something to eat and get dressed so we can get going."

"I wish we had real waffles for breakfast." Rebecca said, poking at the food on her plate. 

"And I wish I had a real heart sweetie but, sometimes you've got to deal with the cards that you've got Becky." 

"You have a heart Tony...." Bruce interjected, walking over to him.

"Yeah, one that's riddled with Coronary Disease."

"It's still a heart." He leaned over, giving him a quick kiss. "Speaking of, I hope you're not planning on eating waffles because, yesterday you ate Burger King and you know you're supposed to be watching what you eat."

"Yes doctor." Tony mocked. He grabbed Sophia from Bruce and bounced her on his hip a bit. "Go take a quick shower, I'll hold down the fort."

"I'm not that kind of doctor but, you're right I could definitely use a shower." He nodded a little to himself and started heading upstairs. "Have one of those kale smoothies the doctor recommended!" He called out.

"Gotcha big guy." Tony yelled right back.

He popped a couple more waffles into the toaster and called out to JARVIS. "JARVIS play some blender noises."

Peter sighed and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "I'm going to get dressed." He jogged out of the room.

As soon as the toaster popped Tony grabbed them and tossed them onto a plate, sitting down next to the girls and balancing Sophia on his knee. He started slathering his breakfast in syrup.

"I thought Papa said you shouldn't eat waffles." Maria pointed out, taking a bite of her own food.

"Well then this will be our little secret." He took a bite and called back out to the AI. "J, you can cut the blender sounds. I think we convinced him."

_"Yes sir."_

 


	2. The One With the Cheerleader and Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens at the soccer match causing, the whole foundation of their little family to crack.

"Come on Tyler! You've got this! Набей задницу"

"You know, I try to dismiss angry Russian stereotypes but, then you pull stuff like this." Tony said, chuckling.

"Shut up Tony." Natasha, one of the 'soccer moms' said. Soccer mom wasn't quite the word to describe her. She was a single mother raising her teenage son Tyler and sometimes she just got a little too into the whole support thing.

Natasha was also one of Tony and Bruce's close friends. The husbands were friends with most of the parents in the community but, they were a little closer to Natasha and her son.

Her and her son moved there a couple of years back when Peter was in elementary school. She had some job for the government and got transferred there.

Tony often joked about her being a secret agent or a spy. He said that her red hair, pale complexion, and 'distractingly tight' clothing was a dead give away. Her faint Russian accent didn't help either.

"I'm just saying Nat, you're a walking stereotype."

"Oh and you're not?"

"I never said that." Tony took a drink from his water bottle, grinning as he did. 

"Will you two hush. You're going to wake up Sophia." Bruce said, gesturing to the baby asleep in the carriage.

"That kid is out like a light Brucie. If the screams of the other parents haven't woken her up yet, I'm sure us having a civil discussion won't." Tony replied, now focusing all of his attention on Bruce.

Natasha turned back to the game and watched intensely, deciding to ignore the two.

"I just want her to sleep now so she won't be cranky later." Bruce told him, looking exasperated.

"You worry too much." Tony leaned in and gave him a short and sweet peck on the lips. He then turned his attention back to the game and smiled proudly. "Look at Peter go! He's on a roll today."

"I don't know where he gets his athleticism from, neither of us are really athletic."

"We used to run in the mornings."

"Only to get the kids to the bus on time." Bruce pointed out.

"You worry to much." Tony flashed Bruce one of his signature grins and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

They watched the game in silence, only talking to comment on the game or check on the twins who were playing on the near by playground. Other then that it was silent, blissful even. It was one of those cliché moments when words weren't needed, only the presence of another.

Bruce felt Tony slump against him after a while and smiled fondly.

"I know you're one for public displays of affection but, trying to cuddle at a soccer game is a new one." Bruce whispered to him, not bothering to look over. He was too invested in the game at this point.

He let out a breathy chuckle and absentmindedly ran his fingers through Tony's hair before continuing. "Maybe you should of slept in a bit this morning."

He assumed that Tony was just tired and decided not to reply. He did that sometimes at night, just kept quiet and only snuggled in closer. 

Bruce continued watching the game for a few more minutes, keeping the same on it as before and only diverting his attention to glance at the girls on the slide.

"Did Tony really fall asleep?" Nat asked, her voice dripping with annoyance. "Only Tony could fall asleep during a game like this...."

Bruce turned his head to confirm that yes, Tony's eyes were closed and that he was really slumped against him. He didn't realize it until now but, Tony's full weight was pressed against him.

He gave a small grin and shook his head before gently shaking Tony's shoulders. "It's time to wake up."

When Bruce received nothing in response he shook him a little harder. "Come on Tone, Peter's not gonna be to happy if he finds out you were sleeping at his State championship."

"I always assumed Tony was a light sleeper." Natasha said. "Maybe, try slapping him in the face a bit."

"He usually is a somewhat light sleeper. He's never fallen asleep out in public like this befor-" Bruce stopped, realization finally dawning on him.

He had seen Tony like this once before. Except the last time was when the kids were at school and Tony was showing Bruce a new idea for Stark Industries.

The last time Tony's body had completely collapsed onto the floor, making it obvious that he had went unconscious.

This time it wasn't as recognizable. Tony was already sitting down, making his lack of consciousness not so obvious to the people around him.

When Tony had fainted before, they found out about him having coronary artery disease. The doctor telling them that it's was extremely common in men Tonys age and that it could be fixed with a diet and exercise change.

This time it was probably the same cause.

Bruce leaned forward supporting Tonys weight and holding him. He kept his voice hushed as to not disturb the other parents. "Nat, call an ambulance and tell the referee what's going on."

She nodded grabbing her cell phone and jogging off, her fiery hair flowing behind her.

Bruce slowly laid Tony to the ground hoping to help his circulation. He stroked Tony's hair not knowing what else to do, his anxiety slowly building up by each passing second.

A tall man with dark hair walked over to them, crouching next to Bruce.

Bruce looked up and quickly identified it as  James Barnes, better know as Bucky, one of the other dad's. Bucky and his partner Steve were the only other gay dad's in town.  

"Everything okay here Bruce?" He looked down to Tony's body and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I- I don't know. Tony's unconscious and- and he's not waking back up." Bruce winced at the tremble in his voice, he hated showing weakness but, Buck was another close friend of theirs. His daughter Grace came over often to play with Rebecca and Maria.

Before Bucky could respond back to him Natasha jogged back to them, her phone still clutched in her hand. "They're going to delay the game until you guys are out of here."

Bruce looked up at her. She could automatically tell he was at a loss of what to do.

"I can't go with him. I have the girls and Peter and-and-" He paused looking down at Tony. "I can't leave him alone but, the kids-"

Natasha quickly cut him off. "Keep the kids here with us. We'll keep the girls distracted until the game is over, then one of us can drive them down to the hospital."

"I can't ask that of you." Bruce said quietly.

"It's no trouble. Grace is already playing with the twins right now any ways and you know how much Steve loves babies. He's always all over your little angel every time we go over." He glanced over his shoulder towards Steve who was co-coaching the soccer team with all of their sons on it. "Besides remember when Steve's mom died and you watched Gracie while we went to the hospital. This is pay back for that."

"Buck, we have more kids then you guys and-" Bruce stopped, hearing the sounds of the ambulance approaching.

He let out a sigh of relief as the paramedics came out running towards them. They had attracted quite the crowd, making them obvious.

Bruce explained the situation to them about Tony and what happened, listing off medical facts.

He watched as the paramedics went to get a gurney.

Across the field, Peter stood with his team mates looking at the chaos before him.

There was a crowd gathered around so he couldn't get a look at who needed the ambulance but, word spread that some bodies dad had collapsed.

Peter turned to Tyler and shook his head thoughtfully. "Man, I feel bad for whoever's dad that is. I remember back when my dad was in the hospital for that chest thing... It sucked."

"Yeah. My guess is that it's Johnsons dad because, he has like diabetes or something. He probably didn't get enough sugar or whatever."

Peter nodded, still watching the paramedics. They had some man on a gurney and they were rushing him towards the ambulance, saying different orders to each other.

He let his eyes drift up from the gurney to see a man with salt and pepper curls next to it, looking frantic.

When Peter caught sight of the man's face, he started in a full sprint towards the ambulance, running across the field and ignoring the shouts of Coach Rogers.

He got up to the ambulance just as they started loading his Dad into it. Peter grabbed Bruce's shoulder getting his attention."

"Papa what's going on?" He shouted over the sounds of the siren.

Bruce turned and looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Your Dad fainted, everything's going to be all right though. Just go back to your team."

"I'm not going back over there when my Dad is fucking dying. I'm coming with you!"

"Language!" Bruce said out of habit. He looked towards the ambulance, desperate to get going.

He was going to ride with Tony since Bucky demanded his keys from him, saying that Steve or him would drive Tony's and his car to the hospital for him later.

As the ambulance started to drive off he quickly turned his attention back to his son.

"Peter..." He looked dead into his sons eyes and began talking to him again. "He's not dying, okay? He's gonna be okay but, I've got to go now, you have to stay here."

"No I'm-"

Bruce shushed him and continued. "The girls don't know what's going on right now Pete and they need their big brother to go out there and keep some normalcy. You've got to keep playing otherwise Maria and Becky will know something's up."

"What if something happens with Dad while I'm playing....?" Tears started pooling in Peter eyes but, he quickly wiped them away.

"I'll notify Steve or Bucky if anything happens, I promise. You just need to distract the girls with those awesome soccer skills of yours."

Peter nodded and hugged his Papa tightly, staining the older mans shirt with some of his tears.

Bruce looked up and caught the eyes of one of the paramedics, motioning for him to climb in. "I've got to go Pete. I'll see you soon."

He gave his son one last tight squeeze before, getting in the ambulance next to Tony, the paramedics quickly shutting the door behind him. 

Peter walked back across the field, not in as much of a rush as he was before. His boyfriend Wade ran up to him with a worried expression. His bright white and red cheer leading uniform reflecting off of the light of the sun.

Wade Wilson had made a bet with their friend Gwen a couple months ago after he had told her that 'cheer leading wasn't a real sport' and that 'he could do it in his sleep'.

So far he was winning the bet with her even if he had to ice his aching muscles after every game they cheered at. What Gwen didn't know wouldn't hurt her though.

Wade enveloped Peter into a tight embrace, mumbling reassurances into his ear.

Peter just nodded and gave him a light peck on the cheek, making his way back to his team.

He was going to win this game, he was sure of it.

~•~

"I'll see you guys soon." Bruce hung up the phone returning his attention back to Tony. "Bucky's on his way with Peter and the twins. They were all so distressed he thought the only way to get them to calm down was them seeing you."

"What about Sophia?" Tony mumbled. He was still a little groggy, having just woken up around a half and hour before. The narcotics the doctor had him on probably wasn't helping his fatigue either.

"She's at home with Steve getting fed."

"How'd they get in?"

"We keep a spare key under the mat, remember?"

Tony nodded and let out a long yawn. Bruce leaned towards him and gave him a long and soft kiss.

"I'm going to meet them in the lobby. Will you be okay in here by yourself for a couple of minutes?" Bruce stood up, walking towards the door.

"I'm not a third grader Bruce. I'll be fine."

"I know you will." He exited the room making his way down to the main lobby.

Walking down the somewhat silent hospital hallways gave him time to think.

Twenty years ago he wouldn't of even imagined being where he was today. When he first met Tony Stark he instantly recognized him for both his brain and his playboy tendencies.

His first thought was that somebody like Tony would never settle down, he'd never be truly happy.

Bruce never pictured himself being happy at the time either. He was fresh out of college and yet he already hated the world.

Bruce resented his father for what he'd done to his mother and he resented the students and teachers at his highschool for pushing him so far. Most of all, he despised himself.

He hated that he was angry and that he couldn't change it. At least that's what he thought. Three months after meeting Tony changed everything.

He found himself smiling and laughing even at the smallest things. Bruce found himself finally enjoying life for once and accepting himself.

Tony changed him and he changed Tony. He finally got the man to settle down and realize you don't need a bottle in your hand to have a good time.

When Bruce made it down to the main lobby he was immediately caught in a tsunami of hugs.

He crouched down to wrap his daughters up into a tight embrace and was greeted with the sound of tiny sobs.

He patted their backs and rubbed soothing circles into them, waiting for them to calm down.

"I'm sorry..." Maria mumbled into Bruce's shoulder, her small body still violently shaking.

"You have nothing to be sorry about hun, these things happen." Bruce told her.

"Yes we do!" Rebecca wailed. She pulled back so she could look into her Papa's eyes. "We let Daddy have waffles this morning, even though he wasn't supposed to and now he's dying!"

"He's probably already dead!" Maria exclaimed dramatically.

"Your Dad isn't dead and this most definitely is not your fault. Daddy's been sick for a while and it just all built up." He took one glance at their incredulous faces and sighed. "Look, Daddy is right upstairs. We'll go see him, you just have to be quiet."

Rebecca and Maria quickly nodded and started heading towards the direction that their Papa came from.

Bruce followed shortly behind them with Peter, Bucky deciding to wait out in the waiting room.

The Stark's got into the elevator taking it to Tonys floor in silence. When the elevator dinged letting them out the girls started heading down the hallway not really paying attention to the room numbers.

"You okay Pete?" Bruce asked, looking up at his son.

"I guess... I mean I know he's not dead but, it just feels like he's going too die or something...." Peter replied, looking straight ahead.

"I'm not going to lie to you, you're at that age when you should know the truth....Your Dad's heart condition can be very serious if we let it get to that point. He hasn't been dieting or really exercising like the doctor asked and things just got out of hand. The doctors are going to give him angioplasty to break some of the fat up out of his arteries but, it's going to take more then that to get him back to perfect health."

"He's going to be okay though?"

"Yeah, he should be just fine. We just need to watch him." Bruce stopped in front of a door, causing Rebecca and Maria to turn around. "It's this one."

He held open the door for the kids, letting them in.

"Hey kiddos!" Tony said, giving them all a smile. It wasn't his usual bright face splitting smile but, it was enough.

He was now sitting up more then when Bruce had left him but, he was still leaning back against the mattress, obviously exhausted.

When Maria and Rebecca's sight landed on the heart machines and I.Vs that Tony was hooked up to, their eyes immediately began to water again.

"What's with the water works, huh? Get over here and give me a hug." Tony told them, trying to beckon them over.

The twins stayed in their current places near the door not moving. They both looked down towards the ground guiltily, sniffling their noses and wiping tears.

"Girls... I told you your Dad was okay. Go give him a hug, just be careful of the wires." Bruce said, gesturing for them to go.

They both slowly made their ways towards Tony, stopping near the edge of his bed. Rebecca hugged Tony and buried her face into his chest, Maria following her sisters lead.

"We're sorry Daddy..." Maria mumbled, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

Tony wrapped his arms around both of them, minding the wires and tubes. "Sorry for what? You guys didn't do anything."

"We let you eat waffles..." Maria answered, her bottom lip trembling.

"With syrup!" Rebecca added.

"Now your going to die!"

"And it's all our fault!"

"Hold on little missies." Tony told them, pulling back. "I am _not_ dying and besides waffles can't kill people. Well maybe they can if I make them because, I'm pretty sure my waffles are food poison worthy."

This caused both of his daughters to let of involuntary chuckles.

"Good, laugh. That's funny." He said. "Look, I'm going to be fine so, save the tears for Bambi. The doctors are just going to do a quick procedure and blow a balloon into my chest."

They nodded, attempting to dry their tears. Tony smiled and leaned his head back against the bed.

"Good. Now all of you guys are going to have a sleepover tonight at her house with Grace, Steve and Bucky so, you better be on your best behavior."

"We will daddy..." Rebecca and Maria said in unison.

"Good, now why don't you let Papa take you back down to Bucky. Peter will be with you guys in a second."

Bruce looked at Tony and nodded, grabbing each of the girls hands.

"Love you Daddy." They said, exiting the room with Bruce.

"Love you too!" Tony called after them.

Once the door was shut, there was a moment of silence before Tony turned to Peter and spoke. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Peter asked, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"For staying at the game today and looking out for your sisters."

"It was nothing..."

"No Peter," Tony said, giving him a proud look. "It was something. You stayed and played your heart out, not for yourself but your sisters. This situation could of been much worse if the girls knew what was going on at the time.

"Natasha dragged them away from the scene though, not me."

"No but, you distracted them throughout the game and kept them from getting too scared."

"Yeah, I guess but, we lost the game." Peter said, looking down at his shoes.

"You may of lost one measly soccer championship Peter but today, you won at life and that's something to be proud of."

Peter gave him a small smile and walked up to him, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime, I meant it. Now go help Bucky out with the girls, he's going to need all the help he can get." Tony chuckled.

"Will do!" He walked out the door, leaving Tony alone in the room.

He wasn't alone for long, Bruce soon came bounding in through the door. "Sorry it took me so long, I wanted to make sure that Bucky and Steve knew how to handle Sophia."

"They've had a baby before Big Guy, everything's going to be fine. You worry to much."

"Yeah, well sometimes I have to worry." Bruce gave Tony a smirk before walking over, giving him a long and passionate kiss. "You should get some rest."

"You are such a tease." Tony told him. He let out a vociferous yawn and slumped back. "You're right though, I am both physically and mentally exhausted."

"Well I usually am right. By the way, when we get home you're going on a strict diet. I know about JARVIS and the blender sounds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I loved writing this! IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY IDEAS COMMENT! I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter or two of this and don't worry, things will get juicy!


End file.
